


Born A Witch

by GravityUniverse115



Series: Born a Witch AU [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Amity Blight Has a Crush, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Angst, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Blushing Amity Blight, Born A Witch, Eventual Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hope this hasn't already been done, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz is Eda's Daughter, Magic, Magic-Users, Sad Luz Noceda, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUniverse115/pseuds/GravityUniverse115
Summary: This is an AU where Luz was born on the Boiling Isles and is adopted by Eda. I don't know if this has already been done but fuck it lolLuz Noceda is your average teenage witch on the Boiling Isles. Eda enrolls her into Hexside to train and become a powerful witch. She later finds out her friends Willow, Gus, and Amity are also attending. Follow Luz as she navigates through magic training and the struggles of being a teenager
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Born a Witch AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899157
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day on the Boiling Isles. The air felt clean and fresh. The new school year was approaching and Luz Noceda could not be more ecstatic. Today was when she can finally work towards being a full witch. She did learn a few basic spells thanks to her adoptive mother Eda. But now is when the _real_ work begins. She sprung out of bed and immediately put on her school uniform. It was the first day, which meant she had to pick at least one coven. Hexside Academy used to have a rule where you could _only_ pick one. But only in the last 2 years did they change it. Now all the freshman coming in have more options. And more opportunities 

Eda called out to her daughter from the kitchen. "Luz, hurry up! You're gonna be late!" However Luz was already behind Eda

"Mornin Eda!" Her sudden presence made Eda nearly jump out of her skin. "Sorry I scared you. I'm just so excited! My first step to becoming a full witch!"

"Jesus kid. I get your enthusiasm but don't go giving me a heart attack just yet." Eda scoffed. Their roommate King came running into the kitchen

"Wait, Luz! Take me with you!" King hopped on a kitchen counter and looked at the girl with pleading eyes

Luz started feeling sympathy for the poor guy. "Aw King. I wish I could but they don't allow pets on campus." She gave him a pat on the head

"What?! I'm not a pet! I'm the king of demons! They should all bow before me! I'll show them all one day." King pouted

Luz grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Yes you will." She said in baby talk. But King didn't care. He loved Luz's hugs. They were both pretty young when Eda decided to take them in. So in a way, they grew up alongside each other. And they were the best of friends. They've always been inseparable. And according to Luz, they always will be. Family _and_ booboo buddies

Luz put King back down and grabbed her bag. "I gotta go. Bye guys!" She reached for the door handle when Eda stopped her

"Wait, don't forget your training wand!" Luz turned around and grabbed the battery powered wand that Eda tossed in her direction. She stopped her one last time. "Hold up kid! Give your mama a hug." Eda walked towards Luz and wrapped her arms around her. Luz leaned further into it. Eda sighed in content. "Good luck out there. Have fun."

Luz tried pulling away but Eda didn't let go. "Uh, ahem. Mom? Can you...let me go?"

Eda released her grip. "Oh, sorry. I just love you so much." She smiled warmly at her

"I love you too." Luz smiled back. She opened the door and stepped out. "I'll see you this afternoon." She waved goodbye and shut the door behind her

Eda's expression softened into sorrow. "...Good luck." King jumped and curled up into her arms. C'mon King, let's go watch some tv."

"Can we watch my soap opera?" He looked up at her

"No." She said bluntly 

* * *

After walking for about two miles, Luz finally made it to Hexside. Outside were her friends Willow, Gus, and Amity waiting for her. She ran towards them and tackled Amity into a hug. "Hi guys!" Amity laughed and nearly lost her balance 

She pushed the girl off her in a playful way. "Luz, don't startle me like that! Anyway, good to see you! For a minute I thought you were gonna be late."

"What do you mean? How could I be late for potentially the best day of my life!" She started jumping up and down

Amity simply shook her head. "You are way too pumped about this." She spoke with a smile on her face

"That's our Luz." Willow called out from behind 

Luz looked over and ran to the girl. "Hey Willow! Oh, and hi Gus!" She waved at the boy standing next to Willow

Gus crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" The girls laughed and continued with their conversation 

"So Willow, which covens will you be choosing?" Luz asked, clasping her hands together 

Willow nervously scratched her head. "Actually, I think I'll just go with the plant coven."

Luz gasped. "What? Only one? Why?"

"I don't have much interest in the other covens."

Luz sighed. "Well, what about you Amity?"

Amity smirked confidently. "Abomination, Healing, and Oracle covens. And maybe the Bard coven. I haven't decided yet."

Luz cocked an eyebrow. "Wow, really? I never pictured you as the creative type."

Amity huffed and playfully punched Luz on the arm. "There's a lot about me you don't know. I-I can be creative too dammit!" She snickered despite herself 

Luz couldn't help but snicker as well. "Alright, alright. Seriously though, that's really cool."

"And what about you miss Noceda?" Amity's curiosity was peaked

"I don't know to be honest. All of them are amazing. Maybe a little of everything?" Luz merely shrugged. She was never interested in a particular type of magic. She wanted to learn it all. Luz was outgoing like that. Even more so when you have Eda Clawthorne for a mother. Eda wasn't the most responsible parent but she always made sure Luz was safe. They went on all kinds of crazy and exciting adventures. That was how they bonded. Eda's sister Lilith always thought she was unfit to raise a child since Eda didn't have much respect for rules. Lilith has even tried to take Luz away from her. Of course Eda wouldn't let her. She has said over and over "You'll take Luz over my dead body!" or something like that. But Eda has always been there for her daughter when she needed it most

The school bell suddenly rang along with an announcement on the PA system. **"** **Attention all freshman, please report to principal Bump's office to choose your covens!"** Luz squealed in excitement and dragged her friends by the wrists. "C'mon guys!"

"Luz slow down!" Willow called out as she tried to release herself from Luz's iron grip

In all the excitement, Luz accidentally bumped into someone. She fell down and knocked the book out of the other person's hands. They turned around glaring. "Watch where you're going nitwit! Oh, it's _you."_

"Oh, hi Boscha. Sorry about that. Let me help-" Boscha got into her face

"I don't need help! Just get out of here." Luz was left stunned 

Amity tapped her shoulder. "Come on Luz, she's not worth our time." She nodded and Amity helped her up

They all walked the rest of the way. Each got in line and waited for their turn. Despite that recent encounter, Luz was still brimming with excitement. The path to her future starts now. And she's not gonna let anyone else ruin it


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz chooses a coven/covens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive reception this AU has been getting! It means a lot to me. I'll try to update frequently. Love you all <3

Luz anxiously jogged in place as she waited her turn to pick her covens. Only two other kids were standing in front of her. As much as she wanted to start her journey, she was also nervous. She didn't like to be seen as a failure and tried hard not to disappoint anyone. Although Eda never had super high expectations for Luz, she still felt guilty whenever she messed something up. She's been trying not to put such a high standard for herself but it's really difficult. **"Okay Luz, you got this."** She thought to herself

The principal called out from his office. "Next is, Luz Noceda!" She winced at the sound of her own name and then stifly walked towards him

"M-Morning principal Bump!" She did a nervous solute

He looked at her in confusion then continued. "Ahem. Well Luz, looking at your records from the elementary school you are quite remarkable. You were at the top of your class."

Luz fistpumped the air. "Oh yeah baby!" She paused and cleared her throat. "Sorry about that." She went back in her stance

Principal Bump adjusted his glasses. "However, you failed your Beast Keeping class."

Luz gasped. "What?! There has to be some sort of mistake!"

"I'm sorry miss Luz, it is not a mistake. You were absent during your final exam. I'll let you retake it in a week."

Luz nodded. "Great! What do I have to do?"

"I will assign you an animal that you would have to successfully train by the end of the week. You will be given your partner this afternoon. Please take good care of it." He sat at his desk and opened a heavy book

Luz once again saluted him. "I won't let you down sir!" She said confidently

"Now....about your covens. Have you decided what you're gonna pick?" He smiled expectantly at her

"Umm....." She thought about it for a minute. This was the moment she has been waiting for her whole life. The decision that determines her future. So many branching paths, but which will she choose? "I have to go with Bard, Plants, Potions, and Healing!"

"Done." Bump snapped his fingers and a light yellow glow surrounded Luz. She gently floated in the air as her uniform transformed. It went from a dull grey palet to having splashes of red, green, yellow, and blue on it. Her right sleeve was red while the left was yellow. And her right pant leg was green while the other was blue. She carefully lowered to the ground and twirled around to admire her new outfit. Her eyes sparkled in amazement

"Now, get yourself to class." Bump smiled warmly at her

She nodded and smiled back. She ran down the halls to her first classroom. Pure adrenaline running through her veins. Her future to becoming one of the most powerful witches on the Boiling Isles starts today

After attending her first few classes, Luz met up with her friends for lunch. Amity saved her a seat however she seemed a little bummed out. Willow raised an eyebrow and spoke. "Hey Luz, are you okay?"

She began picking at her food with a fork. "Well aside from causing an explosion in my Potions class, I gotta retake my Beast Keeping exam. I'm just a bit stressed out."

Amity gently rubbed her shoulder. "It'll be okay. We can help. What's the exam?"

"I have to train an animal by the end of the week." She rested her cheek on her hand

"Which animal?" Willow questioned

"I don't know! Principal Bump wouldn't tell me." Luz threw her hands out in frustration 

"I'm sure you'll ace it. I believe in you." Amity looked at her with kind eyes

"Thanks Amity. That means a lot coming from you." Luz smiled back at her

Amity blushed slightly. "Heh no problem."

The bell rang and they all had to separate to go to their next classes. Luz and Amity did have one class together. Which both of them greatly appreciated. They were put in the same Healing class. And each had a ton of fun together 

It was finally time for Luz to receive the animal she would be spending time with all week. One that she would put in all the effort into training. She took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob. After hesitating for a moment, she turned the knob and opened the door. And there she saw it in its cage....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz begins training her new pet

Eda and King were sitting on the couch when Luz suddenly came home. The two glanced over at the girl standing in the doorway. What they saw next to her however, was shocking. While one was in awe, King was feeling defensive. Luz was holding up a medium sized cage. And inside was none other than a phoenix. She stood awkwardly and waved at them. "Hey guys. Look what I gooot." She walked towards them and set the cage down on the floor

"Why the hell did you bring a bird home with you?!" Eda questioned

"It wasn't _my_ choice! It's part of my Beast Keeping exam. I need to have him trained in 4 days." Luz sat on the couch next to Eda and rested her chin in her palm

King slowly and cautiously approached the caged bird. He squinted and scanned him up and down. He then widened his eyes and looked up at Luz. "Uh, Luz? This phoenix is a girl."

Luz shook her head slightly. "Wait, how do you know?" She pointed a finger at him

"Oh, well I just looked underneath and-" He was cut off

"Okay King thank you!" She quickly spoke. She didn't need the details nor the image of King looking at the bird's....you-know-what

"Anyways, this beast better not replace me! I'm watching you bird." King stared the bird down and angrily shook a fist in the air

Luz crouched down to his level. "Aww King, you know me better than that. No one could ever replace you." She patted him on the head. "And this thing isn't a beast. She's adorable!" Luz stuck a finger inside the cage to pet her. Unfortunately the phoenix retaliated and bit her. Luz quickly pulled back and shook her hand. "Oww!"

"Haha! You got bit!" King laughed

Eda sighed and stood up. "Listen kid, if you're gonna train this thing you gotta do it right." She lifted up the cage and set it on the table. From a few feet away, she opened it with her magic, letting the bird free. The phoenix got spooked and started flying all over the house. She flew around in circles and puffed out a small fireball, burning Eda's pile of human stuff. Eda put her hands up to her head and dropped to her knees. "Nooooo!"

Luz rapidly whipped out her wand and casted a net around the bird using a spell. As the bird fell to the ground, King brought a fire extinguisher to put the fire out. "Man, this red canister works great!"

"How'd you know it could do that?" Luz asked

"I read about it somewhere. And I like it cuz this foam looks like whipped cream! Wonder if it tastes like it too?" King said as he examined the container 

Luz quickly swiped it away from him. "Nope! Not happening."

"Meh buzzkill." King grumbled. Luz tossed the thing to the ground 

Eda placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't stress. You'll figure it out kiddo." She ruffled her hair a bit

Luz giggled and blushed. "Thanks Eda."

Eda gave a thumbs up and winked at her

* * *

Later that night, Luz was sitting alone in her room with the phoenix. The bird had finally stopped squirming and layed on the floor. Luz rested her elbow on her knee with a fist covering her mouth, and stared at the motionless animal. Eventually she pulled out her wand and undid the net spell. The bird fluttered its wings a little to help itself stand up. It remained in that spot and tilted its head left and right to look around 

Luz pulled off a small piece of food she had with her and cautiously lowered down to her knees. She set the food on the ground and waited patiently. The bird glanced up at Luz then down at the food. It slowly walked up and snatched the food. Suddenly it flew away and perched on the seat of an armchair in the corner. It ruffled its feathers and went to sleep

Luz stared then smiled with kind eyes. The phoenix wasn't bad or troubling. It was just scared. Regardless of it having fire powers, it was still an animal that needed love and attention. And Luz _wanted_ to care for this helpless bird. Maybe the previous owner treated it badly. But she wouldn't 

As nighttime fell, Luz rolled onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Still a smile glued to her face, she thought to herself. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Willow help Luz with her exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I had a bit of writers block. I'll try my best to update frequently. Otherwise, enjoy the chapter!

The next morning, Luz got up at dawn. A struck of inspiration hit her and she immediately got to work. She thought the training would be a little easier if the phoenix had an obstacle course to go through. Instead of forcing it to do tricks like some sort of show-bird. Luz was carving wood for a couple hours to get everything set up in the front yard. Eda was awoken by all the ruckus the teen had been making. She stomped outside while still in her pajamas. "Luz! What the hell are you doing?!"

Luz turned around bashfully. "Heyyy Eda. Don't mind me. Just building an obstacle course for Sol." She smiled 

"Who?" Eda questioned

"My phoenix! I decided to name her. She's not so bad after all." Luz blushed a little 

Eda sighed. "Alright kid, you can keep the bird. Just try not to make so much noise."

Luz sprinted in for a quick hug. "Thanks mom."

Eda couldn't help but smile. She gladly reciprocated the hug. "Not a problem sweetie." She petted her head and gave Luz a kiss. Eda made her way back inside, leaving Luz alone to finish her project 

A little while later she was finally finished with it all. She deeply sighed and sat on the grass. That was when Amity and Willow came over to check on her. "Hey Luz! How's your exam going?" Willow said with a smile

Luz over her shoulder and cheerfully stood up. "Willow! Amity! Perfect timing. Everything is going great, buuuuut...I need your help with something."

Amity's expression dropped. "Oh no. What'd you do _this_ time?" She crossed her arms

"Nothing!......yet. That's besides the point! Look, I need you to help me train my phoenix so I can make the deadline. Please?!" Luz folded her hands together and gave big pleading puppy-dog eyes

Neither Amity nor Willow can resist that look on her face. Luz knows it but they all love each other anyway. Amity scrunched her face and blushed. "Gah okay! We'll do it! But you owe us."

"What do you mean _we?!_ " Willow questioned

"I'm not going down on my own. We're all in this together." Amity grabbed her arm and pulled her along

Luz jumped up and down. "Yay! Thank you guys so much! I'll make it up to you, I promise." She ran and hugged both of them. The two froze in place and Amity blushed once again

A few seconds passed and she started nervously chuckling. "Ah okay. That's enough." Luz finally let go but part of Amity wishes she didn't 

But now isn't the time to worry about stuff like that. Right now, they had an animal to train

Luz ran inside the house and brought back the cage that Sol was in. She set it on the ground and opened the cage door. Sol looked around and hesitantly hopped forward. Luz layed out some food in a straight line leading her towards a perch. But when the line on the floor ended, Sol stopped. Not willing to fly to the perch

"Come on Sol." Luz called to her. "Come on bonita, you can do it."

"Wait, Luz where did you hear that word?" Amity questioned

She just shrugged. "I-I don't know to be honest. For some reason I just know what it means." Amity and Willow glance at each other in confusion 

Luz keeps trying to get Sol to fly but eventually gets frustrated. "Agh! Just fly." She tries to forcefully grab the bird but gets attacked. Sol bites one of her fingers and flies back into the house

You can hear King screaming in the background. "Aaaaaaa! It hit me right on the head!."

Luz sighs. Willow tries to comfort her. "Don't worry Luz, you'll figure it out. But we got to go to school now."

Luz walked with them to school, feeling defeated. She had 3 days left. _Willow says I can figure this out. **Can I?**_


End file.
